


Light Over Umbara

by MercySewerPyro



Series: A Thousand Painted Teeth [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), M/M, Mental Link, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, aka Krell got what he fuckin deserved, cloneshipping, which Kenobi has no idea about but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercySewerPyro/pseuds/MercySewerPyro
Summary: Where Umbara brings uncertainty, Obi-Wan is surprised to find the Marshal Commander has a trick up his sleeve: there's hope, staked on a secret weapon, a special operative from one of the GAR's least known. He's brought in Null-11, Captain Ordo.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Null-11 | Ordo Skirata
Series: A Thousand Painted Teeth [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728298
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Light Over Umbara

The Marshal Commander is… Stressed, and worried. Well, more so than usual. He hides it with the best of his ability, but Obi-Wan is well-used to how his Commander expresses his emotions, how a reserved, quiet face can show a quiet smile, or the low simmer of an anger that sometimes surprises Obi-Wan in its fierceness, only shown by a sharp, cold gaze and hands curled into fists. Stress is no different; he hides it like his grief, but the tight line of his shoulders and the bags under his eyes betrays him, as does the way he near religiously looks over the reports. When this happens even orders to get some rest seem to have no effect, but Obi-Wan has learned to merely call a medic and let them and their threats do the work for him.

And, of course, Rex knows his older brother the best out of all of them. When Cody’s stress reaches a fever-pitch, or even sometimes before - like now, where he’s only just slipped into that high-strung, stressed out state, ready to snap from some anxious worry - he sends part of the ARC squad Domino. Obi-Wan watches the three of them now, the two named Droidbait and Cutup, still proudly in 501st blue, playing a game of sabacc while their black-marked squad leader watches on. He’s watching Cody, eyes narrowed a little as if he’s about to yank the datapad out of the Commander’s hands like so many times before, and Kenobi can’t help but thank all the small gods that Rex had such foresight to arrange their being here.

But no matter how much Cody’s stress vexes him, Obi-Wan can’t fault him for it. They’ve barely landed on Umbara and already the universe seeks to complicate things, the very environment around them hostile and hungry. As if the scavengers picking apart the dead wasn’t demoralizing enough, Anakin has been called away for business on Coruscant, leaving the 501st in the care of a Jedi with a casualty rate that makes Obi-Wan uneasy. He knows that some of them were never suited for this war, and can never seem to make the right decisions- And these things leave far too many dead in their wake. But still…

He shakes his head. He cannot afford to worry too; if Cody isn’t at his best, he must pick up the slack. The city is a long march from here, and he needs to keep his head focused on the task ahead.

They’ve set up camp behind a ridge, an impromptu rest point partially protected by one of those carnivorous plants: the best they could do in short notice. Word had come in from the warships above them, quick and hasty, with a rather interesting piece of information…

The comm had been a surprise, out there in the dark. They’d just been cleaning up another Umbaran assault when Obi-Wan’s comm had beeped and he answered, “Yes, Admiral?”

The response from Yularen practically dripped with a frustration that was usually reserved for Anakin, and for a brief moment Obi-Wan wondered if his padawan had merely commandeered his ship and turned back. “There’s a lone dropship heading towards you, sir. Said they were dropping off a ‘secret weapon’, and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Said the Marshal Commander was expecting them and you should ‘stop and let them catch up’.”

Obi-Wan frowned, turned to Cody- And blinked in surprise at how some of the stress that had been building in his Commander had drained out, all at once. “You authorized this, Commander?”

Cody nodded; he was practically slumped with relief, helmet under his arm. “Yes sir. It was last minute; I didn’t get a chance to tell you in the chaos. Wasn’t even sure if he’d show up.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “‘He’? Well, now you have to tell me who exactly you’ve invited to our little party.” Then, into the comm, “It seems the Marshal Commander has, Admiral. Let them through. We’ll wait for them.”

As the comm closed, and almost even before he’d turned back to his Commander, Cody was flashing him one of those rare grins. “I requested some spec ops support, sir.”

“A Commando squad?” He was surprised; usually Commandos were sent in alone, not attached to a full army.

But- “No sir.” Cody flashes another one of those sunny smiles. “You’ll see.”

And now, while the stress had sunk back into Cody’s shoulders, there was something lighter there even as he flipped through reports of the past battle. Every so often, he would grab the pair of binoculars balanced precariously on his knee and watch the sky almost eagerly. Now, Obi-Wan knew Cody often seemed to be good friends with more than half the GAR, with enough connections to rival his General; though he butted heads with Wolffe on the regular, there was even camaraderie with the prickly Wolfpack Commander. What surprise connections had he put to use this time?

The answer would come soon enough. A lartie practically fell through the clouds, lights dark; for a moment, Obi-Wan feared it had been hit with how quickly it descended. But in an instant it stabilized out of its near free-fall, coming to a landing just past the ridge with a reckless skill he usually saw in Anakin- And certainly not usually in clones, though it was clear the pilot was one.

Cody was up in an instant, running over to the dropship and waving up to the clone in the cockpit. Obi-Wan didn’t see what response he got, for all his attention was soon drawn to the doors sliding open, revealing not a Commando squad or even some other special operations team… But a single trooper in phase one armour, markings a brilliant red. No, not quite phase one; it seemed to be thicker than standard, and while they were well-hidden the better respirators of phase two were visible with some squinting. The kama and pauldron aggressively declared this individual as important, and his gaze slid to Domino as he wondered if this was one of the Alphas.

Obi-Wan had fought alongside an Alpha once, of course; 17 was gruffer and sharper than any other clone he had the pleasure to meet, but he had been a good ally, and an even better friend. Now he was reassigned, working on missions that took him far away from the 212th and 501st; had he sent one of his batchmates? But as this individual stepped out of the ship, and Cody practically collided with them in a hug, Obi-Wan paused. This ARC was  _ taller _ than he’d appeared at first glance- Taller than even the Alphas, who were already a good two inches above the regular.

Quietly he approached, clearing his throat politely when it seemed that Cody hadn’t even noticed. “Well, care to introduce me to your friend, Commander?”

Cody let go and dropped to the ground, though not without gently knocking his shoulder against Ordo’s arm. “Sorry, sir. This is Captain Ordo, one of the best spec ops and ARCs in the entire GAR. Ordo, this is General Kenobi.”

  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled a little, extending a hand for Ordo to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain. I must say, I don’t think I’ve heard of you, though Alpha didn’t tell me much about his siblings.”

Ordo snorted, his grip firm as he shook the offered hand, his free one taking off his helmet to tuck it under his arm. “He wouldn’t have said nice things anyway. When we were kids me and my  _ vode _ used to stick his head down the ‘fresher.” He glances to Cody - the Marshal Commander nods in response, a silent encouragement - before continuing, “Besides, I’m not an Alpha. Null ARC, first of six.” The grin Obi-Wan receives after is almost savage, and all at once he remembers the whispered stories he’s been privileged to hear from his troops.

Of a group of prototypes so furious and feral that they had murdered one of the Mandalorians training their siblings. Of a retribution enacted in blood for the beating and abuse that the children that had been placed into his care had suffered. Of the first nine, avenging angels every one.

Obi-Wan gives his Commander a side-long glance, and wonders how in all the hells Cody knows one of them. “Well, glad to have you aboard, Captain. We need all the help we can get.”

Cody takes the ARC’s hand, squeezing it. “Let’s look over the plans again; I want to make sure Ordo’s up to date. He might have some input.”

“I might. Lead the way, Commander.”

And just like that, Cody practically drags the Null away; it’s as if that difference in height means nothing. Obi-Wan merely shakes his head and follows, smiling, watching the two with fond eyes. Well, those whispered stories didn’t matter. If Cody was happy, he was happy, and the Commander was clearly over the moon.

* * *

“You know, Commander, you’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

They’re resting again, now so much closer to the capitol than they were hours ago. Ordo did, in fact, have inputs, and it’s surprising how much he seems to know. Most of the adjustments were slight and to do with troop placements, though he also offered to go ahead alone a few times, to take out threats that would grind down the bulk of the army. Obi-Wan doesn’t know how that’ll go- But Cody had assured him: if anyone could do it, Ordo could.

Now, they’re watching their men set up camp, and Cody’s eyes haven’t left the Null ARC once.

He jumps a little at Obi-Wan’s words breaking the silence, just enough to be noticeable, before looking over his shoulder. “Sir?”

Obi-Wan chuckles. “I’m not blind, Cody. You’ve been  _ very _ affectionate with Captain Ordo, even more than I’ve seen you be with your closest siblings-in-arms.”

Cody flushes a little. “...Is it that obvious?”

“Sorry to say it is, Commander.”

The Commander laughs, shaking his head. “...Guess I should’ve expected you to notice.” He kicks a pebble, watching it skitter across the ground and come to a stop. “Before you ask: he knows.”

“Are you-?”

“A pair? Yes.  _ Riduur? _ No.” He meets Obi-Wan’s gaze, unafraid. “Is that a problem?”

Obi-Wan sighs. “...No. I know that the situation of the clones is nothing like anything us - what was the term, ‘natborns? - face.”

Cody relaxes. “Good.” He turns his head, back to watching his Captain drift between the 212th, Ordo pushing past a jet trooper in black and white to talk to Waxer and Boil. “...He named me, y’know. That means a lot, for clones. Course, we didn’t go into it expecting to start dating, but…” A shrug and a cautious smile. “He’s been by my side for years.”

“You seem very lucky to have him. ...Though, the distance must be difficult.”

“It is.” He laughs a little, as if somehow he finds it funny. “But we manage. Besides,” he teases, “General Skywalker seems to accomplish it just fine.”

Obi-Wan again sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Thank you Cody, I absolutely wanted to think about that.”

“You would’ve thought of it anyway.”

“I would have, you’re right. Doesn’t mean I dislike it any less.”

Cody’s laughter spills out of him, bright and happy, loud enough for Ordo to glance up their way and wave at them with a grin. Obi-Wan smiles and waves back, just as his Commander playfully punches him in the arm, joking, “Well, we better get that battle going so you can forget about it, huh?”

* * *

There, in that moment of peace, it had just been a joke. But the war waits for no creature, and the battle - a two-pronged attack to catch the Umbarans between a rock and a hard place - comes too soon for Obi-Wan’s liking. It is a vicious, bloody siege; already men have fallen before him, clone and Umbaran alike, while Cody shouts orders over the deafening din of the cannons in a sometimes vain attempt to be heard.

Ordo’s doing his part: the ray shielding protecting the capitol is his target, and to reach it the Marshal Commander has sent him ahead on his own. He’s already been gone at least an hour, likely more. Obi-Wan still doesn’t like it, even if he can follow his Commander’s line of reasoning, sacrificing one instead of many; a single man against every bit of technology the natives have at their disposal is not good odds, no matter the prowess of the ARC.

The line of thought is only punctuated by the whistling scream of an enemy missile through the dim light, and the answering cries of his men as it hits its target with vicious accuracy. The presence of them in the Force, silenced in one brutal moment, buffeting him. He winces, and lets his grief go into the Force, putting it aside. But still, he cannot help but wonder: has he met his Commander’s partner, only to lose him all in the same grim night?

But there is, thankfully, no air support for the city. The 501st, though apparently having lost Krell - the grimness in Rex’s voice told of a story Kenobi is sure he won’t like - took the closest air base in record time and have mobilized to meet up with the 212th. They’ve split their forces three ways: a small contingent is holding down the air base with a viciousness he’s come to expect from the clones, a couple of troops in Umbaran fighters have been sent to take down the supply ship above them, and the rest are headed their way. Judging by the barely disguised glee in Denal’s voice when he had butted in to report they were going to arrive with a ‘surprise’, Obi-Wan is sure there’s the usual 501st chaos on the horizon.

Strangely, Cody is self-assured despite the casualties- Well, more than the usual. There’s a grim line to his presence in the Force, but Obi-Wan can sense no fear, no all-consuming worry. If this had been Anakin, and had Padme been on the other side, Obi-Wan knew the frantic concern would have been hard to push away. But here, in a battlefield they’re only slowly gaining ground on, Cody is surprisingly calm.

Another blast nearby, the dirt flying, and Obi-Wan pulls himself to Cody’s side. “Commander, the Captain has been gone too long! We must push forward ourselves!”

“Give him a minute more, sir. Have a little faith; he’s come out through worse! And it’ll give some time for the 501st to catch up.”

“Cody, we cannot risk the mission on faith! Besides, the 501st is klicks away, they won’t-”

He’s interrupted by the sudden rain of Umbaran fire from above. It’s not from the city, no- Instead it arcs from the opposite direction, impacting against the shield, causing it to shudder. He turns, and for a moment his stomach drops; a small fleet of Umbaran fighters have appeared overhead, perfect formation, weapons charged. But there- A tattered, makeshift flag flies from where it’s tied around one of the ship’s stabilizers, with 501st messily emblazoned on it in white paint. The troopers around him let out a cheer, Cody among them, as they pound the Umbaran infantry without remorse.

Even Obi-Wan finds himself smiling. “Well, guess you were right. Our Fighting 501st have come through again, Commander.” The movement of them across the sky is eerie, as it always is watching clone pilots in a dogfight; the troopers have a coordination to them that outshines anything he’s ever seen before. They’re pack hunters, vicious and terrible. And they’re picking off the Umbarans one by one.

But the shield still looms before them, and it’s the shield they need to breach. But as he looks to his Commander, he finds Cody already gone. The troopers are already on the move: no words needed, the comms silent. Cody must’ve given them a signal, but it’s odd to see all the same. “Commander, wait! The shield’s not down yet, those cannons will-”

But Commander Cody’s voice rises above the din of battle, above Obi-Wan’s objections, his gold over white lit in the flash of the cannons like a sun. “Shield down in five! Four! Three! Two! One-  _ Oya!” _

As he cries that last word, the Mando’a strong and sure, the shield shudders again. Shudders once, twice, and then  _ shatters. _ Just like that, their worst obstacle has been reduced to nothing, and as the Umbarans falter in fear and shock the 501st hungrily move in for the kill. Their fighters dart overhead with startling speed, too fast for any retaliation, the pack falling upon the prey. The cannons can’t even get another shot off before they’re reduced to rubble, and the 212th storm into the city.

From there, it’s almost  _ laughably _ easy. The clones are as ruthlessly efficient as they always are, securing the perimeter and prisoners with focused, coordinated precision. It’s impressive. For what’s left of the Umbaran forces, there is no escape into the dark forests; there is a choice between death and chains, and the 212th are not afraid to make the choice for them if it comes to it.

And out of the chaos, armour scuffed but unharmed, emerges Captain Ordo. There is no running hug like before, no action borne out of relief as the Commander immediately heads to greet him. There’s not even a hint of that feeling, nor surprise; the two merely [stand](https://i.imgur.com/MUt3BAY.png) so close together, possibly with words too quiet for Obi-Wan to hear, and gently bump helmets. It’s a heart-warming sight, but other thoughts preoccupy Obi-Wan’s mind now. Cody, somehow, had known Ordo was okay. Faith was one thing, and faith could get a man through much- But Cody had known, clear as the light that still glinted off his armour.

Cody had known, without comms or signs, that the shield had been about to be taken down. And in Kenobi’s mind, there was only one suspicion that snuck into his thoughts, one possible way the Commander could have known.

  
Maybe, just maybe, Commander Cody was  _ Force-sensitive. _

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of my hole to post this*
> 
> This was for some reason a bitch to write, but here you go. Have some idiots in love and a very confused Kenobi.
> 
> Vod/e - sibling/s  
> Riduur - spouse/s  
> Oya! - Let's hunt!


End file.
